Homem de Ferro
center|400px | Equipes1 = Vingadores de Ferro; Iron Avengers (Earth-9997).jpg | Equipes2 = Legião de Ferro; Iron Legion (Earth-616) 001.jpg | Equipes3 = Homens de Ferro; Iron Men (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Equipes4 = Equipe Homem de Ferro; Team Iron Man (Earth-904913).jpg | Equipes5 = Equipe Alfa da S.H.I.E.L.D.; S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team (Earth-616) from Iron Man Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 29 001.jpg | Equipes6 = Guarda de Tróia; Anthony Stark (Earth-616) and Trojan Guard (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 5 20 001.jpg | Equipes7 = Homens Foguete; Rocketmen (Earth-1610).jpg | Equipes8 = Ultimate Homem de Ferro; Ultimate Iron Man (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Equipes9 = Chuva de Ferro; Iron Rain (Earth-14118).jpg | Equipes10 = Filhos do Ferro; Sons of Iron (Earth-81114).jpg | Equipes11 = Força de Ferro; Iron Force (Earth-13584).jpg | Outros1 = Andros Stark; Andros Stark (Earth-8912) from Iron Man Vol 1 250 0001.jpg | Outros2 = Arno Stark; Thunderbolts Vol 2 8 Many Armors of Iron Man Variant Textless.jpg | Outros3 = Homem de Ferro; Iron Man Vol 3 26 Textless.jpg | Outros4 = James Howlett; James Howlett (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 72 001.jpg | Outros5 = Subversivo Skrull; Anthony Stark (Skrull) (Earth-616).jpg | Outros6 = Sonny Frisco; Sonny Frisco (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 4 003.jpg | Outros7 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Deadpool Vol 3 7 001.jpg | Outros8 = Ben Reilly; Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-94) from Scarlet Spiders Vol 1 2 001.jpeg | Outros9 = Nathaniel Richards; Nathaniel Richards (Kang) (Earth-267).jpg | Others10 = A.I. Duplicate; Iron Man (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Ant-Man Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others11 = A.I. Duplicate; Iron Man II (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Others12 = Bethany Cabe; Bethany Cabe (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others13 = Carl Walker; Clayton Wilson (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others14 = Clarence Ward | Others15 = Doppelganger; Iron Man (Doppelganger) (Earth-616).jpg | Others16 = Eddie March; Edward March (Earth-616) as Iron Man from Iron Man Vol 1 21.jpg | Others17 = First back-up A.I.; Anthony Stark (First A.I.) (Earth-616) from Superior Iron Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others18 = Happy Hogan; Harold Hogan (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300 0001.jpg | Others19 = Mike O'Brien; Michael O'Brien (Earth-616) from Iron Man Vol 1 300.jpg | Others20 = Owen Reece / "Anthony Stark"; Molecule Man possessing Iron Man from Iron Man Annual Vol 1 3.jpg | Others21 = Ramirez; Ramirez (Iron Man) from Punisher The Prize Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others22 = Robot; Iron Man (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others23 = Third back-up A.I.; Anthony Stark (Third A.I.) (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 4 001.jpg | Others24 = Tony Stark 2.0; Tony Stark 2.0 (Earth-616).jpg | Others25 = Ultron; Iron Man Vol 3 48 Textless.png | Others26 = Weasel Wills; Weasel Wills (Earth-616) from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 65 0003.jpg | Others27 = Zola Mutate; Zola Iron Man (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 7 23 0001.jpg | Others28 = Tony Stark (Clone); Anthony Stark (Earth-802) 001.png | Others29 = Android; Anthony Stark (Android) (Earth-1610) from Ultimates Vol 3 4.jpg | Others30 = Anthony; Anthony (Brain tumor) (Earth-1610), Antonio Stark (Earth-1610), and Fourth Nurse (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Others31 = Anthony; Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 3 2 Page 18 VampireLeader (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others32 = Iron Man | Others33 = Iron Man; Iron Man (Earth-8377).jpg | Others34 = Nick Travis; Nick Travis (Earth-9119) 0001.jpg | Others35 = Arthur Parks; What If Vol 2 63 page 21 Earth-9470.jpg | Others36 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-10021) from What If? Secret Invasion Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others37 = Thaddeus Stark; Thaddeus Stark.jpg | Others38 = Rhodey Stark; Rhodey Stark (Earth-12665) 001.jpg | Others39 = Steve Rogers; Steven Rogers (Earth-70105) from Bullet Points Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others40 = Dwayne Taylor; Dwayne Taylor (Earth-81156) from New Warriors Vol 4 20 0001.jpg | Others41 = Michael Rhodes; Michael Rhodes (Earth-83438) from What If Vol 1 38 0001.jpg | Others42 = Hulkbuster Iron Man; Hulkbuster Armor (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 0001.jpg | Others43 = Stealth Armor Iron Man; Anthony Stark (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 003.png | Others44 = Clone; Anthony Stark (Clone) (Earth-94600) from Thor Vol 1 600 0001.jpg | Others45 = Poppupian; Anthony Stark (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others46 = Kree; Kree Iron Man (Earth-99315) from Fantastic Four Vol 3 16.jpg | Others47 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-TRN653) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Related1 = Iron Lantern; Harold Stark (Earth-9602) from Iron Lantern Vol 1 1 (Cover).png | Related2 = Iron Hammer; Infinity Wars Iron Hammer Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related3 = Iron Lad; Exiles Vol 3 4 Character Variant Textless.jpg | Related4 = Iron Maiden; Antoinette Stark (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse New Dawn Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related5 = Iron Monger; Obadiah Stane (Earth-616) from All-New Iron Manual Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related6 = Iron Mouse; Iron Mouse (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related7 = Iron Patriot; Toni Ho (Earth-616) from U.S.Avengers Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Related8 = Iron Skull; Johann Schmidt (Earth-12041) 0003.png | Related9 = Iron Spider; Aaron Davis (Earth-1610) from Miles Morales Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related10 = Iron Woman; Bethany Cabe (Earth-616).jpg | Related11 = Irondroid; William March (Earth-90110) from What If? Vol 2 38 0001.JPG | Related12 = Ironheart; Riri Williams (Earth-616) from Champions Vol 2 22 cover 001.jpg | Related13 = Rescue; Rescue Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related14 = Stark; Stark (Race).jpg | Related15 = Stark-Self; Stark-Self from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 9 004.jpg | Related16 = Tactical Force; Tactical Force (Karl) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 520 0001.jpg | Related17 = Titanium Man; Boris Bullski (Earth-616) from Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 522.jpg | Related18 = Iron Ghost; Iron Ghost (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 22.jpg | Related19 = Iron Knight; Anthony Stark (Earth-398) 0001.jpg | Related20 = Iron Girl; Cynthia (Earth-616) 1.JPG | Related21 = Iron Lord; Iron Lord (Earth-1009).jpg | Related22 = Iron Giant Man; Anthony Stark (Earth-1298) from Mutant X Vol 1 30 0001.png | Related23 = Lead Lad; Lead Lad.jpg | Related24 = Iron Maniac; Marvel Team-Up Vol 3 22 Textless.jpg | Related25 = Iron Ham; Iron Ham from Ultimate Civil War Spider-Ham Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related26 = Ironed Man; Tony Stork (Earth-9047) 1.JPG | Related27 = Man in the Iron Mask; Anthony Stark (Earth-9591) from Ruins Vol 1 1 0002.png | Related28 = Iron Cross; Anthony Stark (Earth-9907) from A-Next Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Related29 = Steel Corpse; Anthony Stark (Earth-11326) from Age of X Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related30 = Iron Duck; Howard the Duck (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 0002.jpg | Related31 = Iron Stan; Iron Stan LEGO Marvel's Avengers 0001.jpg | Related32 = Iron Mariner; Jako Krangsen (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related33 = Iron Thor; Iron Man (Earth-BWUD) from Squadron Sinister Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related34 = Iron Goblin; Anthony Stark (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 2 004.jpg | Related35 = Iron Grandma; Iron Grandma (Earth-21011) from Shame Itself Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related36 = Golden Oldie; May Reilly (Earth-24388).jpg | Related37 = Iron Punisher; Frank Castle (Earth-28918) from What If? Vol 2 29 0001.jpg | Related38 = Biogeneral; Biogeneral 01.jpg | Related39 = Iron Jonah; John Jonah Jameson (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips 002.jpg | Related40 = Son of Iron; Son of Iron (Colyn) (Earth-81114).jpg | Related41 = Limo Man; Anthony Stark (Earth-82348) from What If? Vol 1 34 0001.jpg | Related42 = Iron Baron; Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related43 = Iron Menace; No Image Male.jpg | Related44 = Dino-Steel; Dino-Steel (Earth-99476) 0001.jpg | Related45 = Iron Man Dio; Iron Man Dio.jpg | Related46 = Doc Iron; Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 25 page 05 Victor von Doom (Earth-200781).jpg | Related47 = Iron Captain America; Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 022.png | Related48 = Iron Hawkeye; Katherine Bishop (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 003.png | Related49 = Iron Squirrel; Tippy-Toe (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.png | Related50 = Iron Wasp; Janet van Dyne (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 024.png | Related51 = Iron Master; Tony Masters (Earth-TRN607) from Iron Man and Captain America Heroes United 001.png }} en:Iron Man es:Iron Man fr:Iron-Man it:Iron Man nl:Iron Man pl:Iron Man ru:Железный человек ro:Iron Man zh:钢铁侠